The present invention relates to the cutters and more particularly to a cutting angle adjustment device for a stone cutter which allows to cut a workpiece at an desired angle and height.
Conventional stone cutter has its blade perpendicular to the platform so as to cut the edge of a working piece straightly. If desiring to cut the workpiece at its slant edge, the worker has to cut it straightly, and then to put the workpiece obliquely so as to cut it at a slant edge, causing a tedious cutting. TW Pat. No. 94207355, entitled “Saw blade angular adjustment device for a metal and wood cutting machine” and the U.S. application Ser. No. 11/138,337 disclose that a pair of axle plates are used to position a displacement seat and to urge the cutting machine to move toward a correct slant angle. Due to this cutting machine is of small size, limiting cutting range.
TW Pat. No. 92221201, entitled “Blade angle adjustment device for a stone cutter” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,075 disclose that an axle arm are used to support a stone cutter which is capable of adjusting the slant angle on the axle arm to slantwise cut a workpiece. Then a platform is slidable and has a vertical and a slant cutting groove. When having a vertical cutting, the blade can deeply enter into the cutting groove. If desiring to have a slant cutting, the platform is slid for enabling the stone cutter to be adjusted toward a slant angle on the axle arm. Then the platform is moved back to its original position to begin a slant cutting. The slant angle is always at 45 degrees, making errors and having a tedious cutting if having a shallow cutting.